PROJECT SUMMARY The Pacific Southwest Regional Center of Excellence in Vector-Borne Diseases (PacSouRCE-VBD) will address an urgent and compelling public health challenge?the recent spike in vector-borne diseases, particularly Zika virus?by leveraging the resources of two Tier-1 UC research and teaching institutions that have longstanding collaborations with California Department of Public Health (CDPH) and the Mosquito and Vector Control Association of California (MVCAC). VBDs have been increasing in prevalence worldwide; the impact of this trend is keenly felt in California with its large, diverse population and its status as a global travel and commerce hub. UC Davis and UC Riverside host leading VBD experts who consistently train a multicultural workforce of entomologists, many of whom go on to careers in public health and related research. PacSouRCE-VBD has the ability to transfer this knowledge to community members through the establishment of a regional center of excellence, which will combine cutting-edge research in surveillance, vector control, genetics, epidemiology, and sustainable, effective insecticide development to generate public knowledge and technology to prevent the spread of vector- borne diseases. As a product of a UC Davis and UC Riverside collaboration, PacSouRCE-VBD will also leverage California?s strong community of practice to train a multi-culturally diverse workforce of public health professionals and entomology experts responsive to and reflective of the needs of the broader US Southwest population.